Many network communication protocols have been defined over the years based on particular situations, such as for large-scale networks, wireless networks, low-power and lossy networks (LLNs), and, in particular, industrial automation. For instance, an industrial automation network generally has very different characteristics than a typical internet technology network. A typical industrial network is set up and configured as previously drawn on a computer-aided design (CAD) drawing, where once the network is up and running, it generally never changes. That is, capturing a picture of the traffic at any point of the network, one would observe the same traffic pattern with very little variation day after day, year after year. In other words, in a typical industrial automation network, which is designed for communication between machines, not humans, the network structure is rigid, and the traffic pattern is predictable.